Fairy, Specialist and Team Xtreme?
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Matt and Jody Hardy knew they were adopted by Ruby and Gil Hardy when Matt was three and Jody was a baby. Yet, Jody was shocked to learn when she began the WWF in 1994 that she was a fairy and a PRINCESS? Join the Hardy Siblingz as they navigate through both the Magical realm and WWF with Jody learning more and more about her powers. OC/Shane McMahon pairing R&R please


In 1994, Jody Hardy was sixteen and beginning her career in the WWF, Matt Hardy had also began his career in the WWF as well, but they were about to learn something about them both that gave them a new school/collage to go to as well as their wrestling careers. Jody had been in the park after RAW had finished and saw a girl around her age being attacked by what looked like an ogre. Jody being Jody had to intervene and she surprised herself by being able to cast magic to protect herself also.

The girl helped her cast her first proper spell and the two defeated the ogre as Matt ran to where they were "Matty, did you see that?" Jody exclaimed "I did, what the…?" He gaped; the girl introduced herself as Stella of Solaria, a fairy in training and the Princess of the realm "whoa, I'm a _fairy_?" Jody gaped, in shock and then giving a grin "I can take you to Alfea, that's where I go to school" Stella offered Jody. Jody looked at Matt "um…you see I kinda just began my career in wrestling…" Jody trailed off "don't worry, Ms Faragonda will understand" she assured, Matt nodded "there's a school called Red Fountain that trains guys to be Specialists" she said to Matt "we'd best talk to Vince" Matt said, the trio going to speak with the WWF Chairman "go ahead, you both can still fight as long as I talk to the schools' heads."

Jody left for Alfea while Matt attended Red Fountain, at Alfea she met her roommate Flora and Flora's friends Musa and Techna, Stella was also one of Flora's friends. Jody also learned a little about her powers, but Ms Faragonda was surprised to see the Dragon Flame in the young Earth girl. Domino had been destroyed sixteen years ago and their three-year-old prince had vanished with the baby princess. Some of the girls, like a girl named Diaspro, sneered at Jody for her muscular physique and rainbow coloured hair, Jody dyed it so many colours to make a statement when she was in matches back in the World Wrestling Federation. Ms Faragonda also allowed Jody to continue with training for her matches as long as it didn't interfere with her studies.

* * *

When Jody first transformed into her fairy form, she had a short cameo-green top, similar to that of her ring gear, a pair of cargo-shorts, trainers and a small golden tiara perched on her rainbow coloured hair with her wings being combat green colours. She liked her look and her friends liked the outfit she had "I kinda thought of my ring gear back home" she said, "ring gear?" Diaspro sneered, "I'm a professional wrestler, Diaspro. So don't push it or you'll be on the receiving end of my _Twist of Fate_ " Jody warned, glaring at the spoilt princess. But Jody was targeted because of her powers.

A group of witches from Cloud Tower, the school for witches, named the Trix targeted Jody because of the Dragon Flame in her blood. The younger girl glared as Icy, Stormy and Darcy gloated about taking her powers, then 6ft 2inc wrestler towered over Stormy and Darcy, just a little taller than Icy "you three try to intimidate me? Um… _who_ 's actually 6ft 2inc and a lot stronger in physical strength?" Jody smirked, Matt wasn't going to hold his baby sister back, she stood a little shorter than himself and he was perfectly capable of holding Jody back from punching someone.

* * *

Icy, Stormy and Darcy felt the full force of Jody's _Twist of Fate_ and fled, she just dusted off her hands and went back to her studies, but eventually the Trix took her powers and Jody was ashamed of herself "what up, Flo? It's six AM" Musa complained as Flora saw Jody walk into the dorms of Alfea with Matt and Stella "what's wrong, Jody?" She asked "exactly, what's wrong, Jody?" Grizelda was behind them and not in a very good mood to see Matt with the two Alfea fairies.

But Grizelda was horrified when Jody told her that the Trix had taken her powers "go straight to see Ms Faragonda now, you three. Matthew, thank you for getting her home" she thanked Matt "anything for my baby sister" Matt said, he'd do _anything_ to keep Jody out of trouble. Ms Faragonda understood what had happened and sent the Hardy's to Domino with Tecna, Flora, Musa, Stella, Brandon, Riven, Timothy and Helia, Jody was about to see her home planet for the first time and was heartbroken at the ice-covered planet which once had been beautiful "this was home?" she asked.

Matt nodded "yeah, it once was" he said sadly as they were chased by snow creatures, Matt and Jody were separated from the group "whoa, this was the palace. This was where _we_ lived" Matt said as they walked through the ice-covered castle "Matt, what were Momma and Papa like?" Jody asked, she only had very fuzzy memories of them "they were like you and me, just not the extreme personas we have in the ring" Matt said, looking at his rainbow haired sister as they found Jody's tiara and his golden circlet " _take these, little brother and sister_ " they had been reunited with their friends and met the ghost of their deceased older sister, Daphne, the nymph of a large lake in Magix. They escaped back to their ship and all set off back to Alfea to face the Trix.

Jody left Matt with the Specialists and went to Daphne's lake to find a way to gain her powers back; it was there Jody learned that the true Dragon Flame resided in her heart; the Trix only took a miniscule portion. She managed to use that revelation as a spark to re-ignite the fire within her and changed into her fairy form to combat Icy again. Only this time, Jody was as ruthless and relentless as she was in the ring also.

* * *

The Hardy's went back to the WWF for the holidays and they had a tag-team match with The Rock and X-Pac, the Hardy siblings were know for their creative wrestling and extreme stunts, hence why they were known as Team Extreme. One evening, she was dozing in her locker room when she heard the door open and close. She was sure that was Matt coming in and trying not to wake her "Jody?" A deep Texan drawl whispered, she opened her hazel eyes and looked up into the intense green ones of Mark Calaway/The Undertaker "Mark?" She tried and failed to stifle a yawn "tired much?" He smirked "yah, what're you doin' here?" She mumbled.

"Had to check on you, Matt asked me to when he left for his match and you'd fallen asleep" Jody smiled, Matt was overprotective, but she wouldn't change her brother for the world. Mark sat on the couch next to her and pulled her onto his lap like a father did to a daughter, that was what Jody and Matt were to Mark, they were like his own children. That had been like this since Gil Hardy had died a few months earlier, the two siblings had been almost inconsolable, even Stone Cold and Vince put aside their rivalry for Matt and Jody to mourn for their loss. They had seen the impact the siblings' adoptive parent had on them. It had been harder when their mother had died.

Mark and Jody talked about Jody's schooling at Alfea and Jody showed him some of her fire abilities "Matt doesn't have them?" He said "no, only me. But Matt's at a school called Red Fountain which trains them to be Specialists" she said, dozing off again. Mark smiled as he stroked her rainbow coloured hair, Jody was just such a sweet girl who had one hell of a temper. He'd seen several Superstars on the wrong side of her temper and made enough effort not to ever be on the wrong side of Jody Hardy. Triple H had been there, but he hadn't learned from that experience at all! Even Stone Cold left Jody Nina Hardy alone; Chyna was always a good friend to her.

* * *

Jody left the WWF again to head back to school, there she unlocked her Charmix form, Jody had the same symbol she wore around her neck for the Hardy Siblingz in the WWF as the charm on the top of her t-shirt and the same as a bag on her hip. But Lord Darkar briefly turned Jody evil so he could gain the Codex to gain access to Realix for the Ultimate Power. Thanks to Matt and Shane McMahon, who'd came with them, Jody was turned back to normal and defeated Darkar giving the power back to Realix where it truly belonged. There Shane admitted he loved the rainbow haired Hardy, but Jody said nothing, she just smirked and grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him into a deep passionate kiss "been waiting to do that for a long time" she smirked, wrapping her arms around Shane's neck "same here, Jody Hardy."

The siblings stayed in Magix for most of the holidays, but they did return to WWF for some matches when Vince called them in for storylines at times. One of them was the fact Sable loved Shane, but Shane loved Jody. Sable and Jody ended up facing each other in a match, which was one of the storylines that was actually true, Sable loved Shane in real life, but was actually jealous of Jody because she was dating Shane.

" _ **The following match is scheduled for one fall. On her way to the ring, from Jacksonville, Florida…Sable!**_ " Sable sauntered her way down to the ring like she usually did, she was certain she was going to win the affections of Shane, who was at ringside with Jerry 'The King' Lawler, Jim 'Good ol' JR' Ross and Michael Cole, a good friend of Jody's, " _ **and her opponent, accompanied by The Undertaker, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225lb, Jody Hardy!**_ " Jody danced down the ramp to the ring like she usually did, full of energy and hyperactive from the amount of energy drinks she'd drank earlier. Mark just smirked at her antics as usual.

Jody climbed into the ring and on top of one of the turnbuckles doing her signature wave and salute to the crowd, before jumping down and walking to another and doing her usual signature again. She jumped down and faced Sable across the ring, unzipping her jacket and tossing it outside the ring, she sent a quick wink to Shane at commentary and smiled at the other three men as well. She hated leaving them out. "Here we go with this match tonight" Michael Cole began the commentary for the match as Sable and Jody threw everything they had at each other, Sable tried to get a lariat on Jody, but Jody dodged it and delivered a harsh clothesline to the Diva Champion "what a clothesline!" Jerry gasped, Shane winced "if I know Jody like I do, King, she'll try and pull off something extreme" he said, JR nodded "that's true, Shane. I always have the pleasure to watch Jody Hardy perform…GOOD GRIEF!" As JR was speaking, Jody had pulled a _Reverse of Fate_ on Sable and as Sable got up, Jody ran to one of the turnbuckles, climbed up it as she ran, jumped off, twisting in the air and slammed her feet into Sable's chest ( **1** ) "OH MY GOD! Was that what I think it was?" Michael gaped "I think it was, Cole. That's a typical Jody Hardy move" Shane said, Sable got her signature on Jody and attempted the pinfall to gain the win.

Jody's feet kicked out at two "my god, Jody's never one to quit" Jerry said, Jody pulled Sable into a headlock, Sable was facing the ceiling of the arena as Jody jumped, twisted her body and yanked Sable's neck down to the mat ( **2** ) "mah gawd, Jody is _relentless_ in this match!" JR exclaimed, but the four men at commentary knew what was coming next as Jody left Sable in the middle of the ring and climbed up onto one of the turnbuckles "Shane, please tell me she isn't gonna…" Jerry paled in fear for what Jody was about to attempt "she is, King. She is!" Shane was white with fear himself for his girlfriend as she took a swan dive/turning into a senton onto Sable, nearly overshooting and hurting her back ( **3** ) "I swear, every time I see Jody Hardy execute _that_ move I'm sure she'd gonna break her neck!" Michael said as Jody got the cover "here we go, she's got the cover!" JR said, the bell rang as Jody got the three count " _ **your winner: JODY HARDY!**_ " Mark was in the ring with her and smiling as she gave him a daughterly hug, then Matt came running down and slammed into Jody. After this match, Sable left Shane alone, but she was trying still to keep Shane herself.

 **A/N: For those wondering what the numbers are, they're Jody Hardy's moves that she is best known for in the WWF. They're the same as Jeff Hardy's as Jody is a gender swapped version of the Charismatic Enigma that is Jeff Hardy.**

 **1- _Whisper in the Wind_**

 **2- _Reverse of Fate_**

 **3- _Swanton Bomb_**

 **Personally, I've always loved Jeff when he does his Swanton, it's so graceful and beautiful. Yet, I pity it when it's Matt that's on the receiving end of it. I mean, my brother and I used to fight a lot when we were kids, but we used to watch The Hardy Boyz during the Attitude era and tended to have pretend matches with me playing Jeff and him playing Matt. Only thing was, I'm eighteen months younger than him and he _did_ accidentally break my nose when he gave me a 'clothesline', I gave him a 'reverse of fate' in 'revenge'. I know he didn't mean to, but still...it goddamn hurt.**

 **But enough of me rambling about siblings fighting as kids, hope you enjoy this and I apologise for the weirdness of this crossover. Before I forget, and I'm prone to doing this, I own nothing to do with the World Wrestling Entertainment as the WWF is now known as, the only thing I own is my oc which is Jody Hardy.**


End file.
